Dreaming of the Wolf
by roobaby2011
Summary: Long, long ago….Wait! This isn't the Otogi Bank. Why are we in a forest? Who is that handsome fellow over there? He looks just like a prince! What? Morino-kun?


**Dreaming of the Wolf**

Long, long ago….Wait! This isn't the Otogi Bank. Why are we in a forest? Who is that handsome fellow over there? He looks just like a prince! What? Morino-kun?

Ryoushi yawned and rubbed his eyes. As his surroundings became clear he looked about in awe. He was resting against a large tree deep inside a thick forest. He heard rustling nearby and saw a huge white horse with a black saddle and bridle. The beast was dozing just a few feet from him. After seeing no sign of other humans Ryoushi decided to ride the horse in hopes that it would lead him by instinct toward civilization.

Ryoushi sat tall upon the great white horse. He flicked the reins and hooves began to beat the ground in a steady rhythm as they bound across the forest floor. The hearts of both horse and rider beat as one when the magnificent animal took flight to clear a large fallen tree. Ryoushi squeezed his legs tightly to the horse's sides and flicked his reins again. The horse lunged forward increasing his already dangerously fast pace.

He had no idea how he had gotten to this place or where the horse he rode had come from. He had never ridden a horse before but somehow it came naturally to him. The only thing he knew for sure was that Ryoko was in trouble. Something in his heart just told him to find her as quickly as possible. He was somehow sure that she was in this strange place with him even if there was no sign of her.

After what seemed like forever Ryoushi came across a man in ragged clothing. He asked the man where he could find Okami-san and after a very awkward conversation where the man bowed and called him Prince Morino, he was given directions. He arrived at her dwelling to find it vacant and he was shocked. He immediately went into a panic. He knew for sure now that Ryoko was in fact in this strange world but her exact location was now a mystery.

After speaking to another man who lived near the cottage assumed to be Okami-san's he went in search for Ringo. The man had said the girl with the red hood could only be found deep in the wolf ridden forest. When he found her she was on her way down a secluded path that led up to an adorable house. It looked like the kind of house a little old lady would live in.

"What is wrong your Highness?" She asked. Her red hood was up and she held a small picnic basket. A glimmer caught Ryoushi's eye and he saw the handle of a knife sticking out from under the lid of the basket. She smiled at Ryoushi and bowed with a curtsey simultaneously pushing the knife deeper into her basket. When she looked up he detected a slight mischievous glint in her otherwise innocent eyes.

"Ringo? What's with this 'Your Highness' stuff? Anyway, have you seen Okami-san? I went to her house and no one was there." He asked puzzled by her actions.

"Were you not informed? I assumed royalty would know before a commoner like me." She said shaking her head.

"Ringo! Stop beating around the bush and tell me where Ryoko is!" He said. His voice and glare was harsh. Ringo hid her eyes behind her red hood and took a few steps back.

"Beating a bush? What would be the purpose of beating a bush? Oh I am sorry your Highness but your words confuse me. I cannot believe my ears! The great Prince did not know! She is to be married. " Ringo smiled happily up at him and Ryoushi felt like his heart had just dropped from his chest.

"T-to whom?" He asked.

"Lord Shiro Hitsujikai, of course." She said as if the answer should have been obvious. "Though to be honest, if I may say my Prince, we all thought that you fancied her. Your behavior was always princely, no doubt, but we thought maybe that you were paying her a little extra attention." Ringo blushed and looked away.

"Where?" He choked out. He didn't really process any words after married.

"Lord Shiro's castle. He sent his guards to collect Ryoko last night. Her parents left this morning for a city in the east. " She paused then started again. "If I may say so, she seemed very reluctant to leave. She fought and kicked like a champion but she was easily overtaken." Ringo's smile slipped and her eyes turned cold.

"Of course she fought! That monster is the reason she started fighting!" He yelled.

"Ladies do not fight my Prince. It is not acceptable." She stared up at him bewildered.

"What are you talking about Ringo? She goes to the gym and boxes almost every day!" His words were met by another puzzled expression.

"Gem? Like the fine jewels in your crown? How can one go to a gem?" She asked shaking her head.

"What?" He didn't understand what was going on. "We are all members of the Otogi Bank! You are Ryoko's best friend!" He exclaimed.

"Otogi Bank? Best friend? Do you mean the Otogi Knights, your royal knights that serve as your protection, led by Liszt Kiriki? I think you must be ill your Highness." She said patting the white horse.

"Liszt? Liszt! He's the president of the Otogi Bank! Surely you remember him! " Ryoushi said eagerly.

"I do know Liszt Kiriki but not in the manner of which you speak. He is a knight, he is betrothed to Alice Kiriki, and is currently the leader of the Otogi Knights." She said as if it was a matter of fact.

"Huh?" He placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply. After a few seconds he tightened his grip on the reins and looked down at Ringo.

"My Prince?" She asked.

"Ringo. Tell me how to get to Shiro's castle!" He demanded. After a brief explanation he was off. He pushed his horse as fast as he dared to go. He had to save Ryoko from that beast Shiro. There was so much about this world that he didn't understand but he knew regardless of where he was his feelings for Ryoko always remained the same. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Ryoko to anyone especially Shiro.

He pressed the horse harder and planed in his mind exactly how he was going to spring his beautiful caged wolf. When Shiro's castle came into view Ryoushi was no closer to formulating a plan then he had been before. A killer's rage was building inside of him. When his horse took its first steps onto the great stone bridge that led to the palace gates they were surrounded.

"What business do you have with my Lord?" Asked the man nearest to him. All the other guards began to whisper and shuffle their feet. The guard that spoke looked closer at the face of the man upon the regal looking horse and his face went ghostly pale.

"I am Prince Ryoushi Morino." Ryoushi said, surprised at how demanding and manly his voice sounded.

"Of course Prince. I meant no disrespect." The guard bowed low to the ground and yelled for the Prince to be granted entrance. Ryoushi really didn't expect to gain entrance so easily. Little did he know the true test was still waiting in the shadows. Shiro knew he was there, had expected him to come, and was patiently waiting.

Ryoushi's horse was taken to the stables and he was escorted into the grand entry hall of Shiro's castle. All eyes followed him as he approached the doors to the dining hall. When the wide doors were swung open he saw swarms of people all chatting, drinking, and laughing. His eyes scanned the crowd for Ryoko and Shiro. He finally spotted Shiro seated in a large throne at the front of the room. He had lackeys on every side but there was no sign of his beloved wolf.

"Prince Morino." The white haired snake hissed. All eyes shifted to the two and the room became deathly silent.

"Shiro." Ryoushi spat.

"My, my, Prince. How quickly you forget your manners. This is my castle after all. The least you could do is address me properly." He smiled down at Ryoushi and his venomous eyes twinkled. Ryoushi glared at him before casting his glance on the floor.

"Where is Ryoko?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that? What did you say?" Shiro asked. The men around him laughed.

"You heard me, you bastard! Where is RYOKO?" He yelled.

"You mean my bride?" Shiro asked. His voice was calm and that pissed Ryoushi off even more. "She sleeps, in the highest tower, awaiting my fateful kiss." His mouth formed his all too familiar smirk. Shiro knew exactly how to play Ryoushi's love for Ryoko against him. If he even so much as sneezed in Shiro's direction the guards would run him through. He laughed to himself because he knew he had won.

"I challenge you." Ryoushi said, lifting his head to meet Shiro's haughty smile with a determined one.

"You what?" Shiro asked, bewildered.

"On your honor as a man, I challenge you to a dual. The last man standing takes Ryoko as his bride." The entire room let out a collective gasp. Shiro shook his head and smiled.

"I accept." He drew his sword and jumped from his thrown. Ryoushi barley had time to draw his own sword. The clink of metal on metal sounded and the battle was on. Ryoushi lunged at Shiro and dealt a heavy blow. Shiro blocked with his sword and was sent stumbling back a few feet. Close combat was not Ryoushi's strong suit so he ran for the stair case and began to climb. Shiro followed right behind him. They clashed again and Shiro this time won the upper hand. Ryoushi turned and ran up the stairs, barely able to keep away from Shiro's blade.

The stairs seemed to go on forever. Ryoushi moved much quicker than Shiro and was soon safely out of his range. The stairs grew narrower and narrower the farther he climbed. Finally he reached a dead end. A guard stood in front of a large wooden door. Ryoushi had no other option. He cracked the unsuspecting guard in the head with the hilt of his sword, stripped him of his bow and crashed through the heavy wooden door.

The room was dimly lit. The only light came from a small window straight ahead. Ryoushi was about to dash for the window so he could regroup and get a good vantage point to shoot from when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a still form. His beautiful wolf lay still, in the dim light he even questioned if she was breathing.

"Ryoko." He said softly. She didn't stir. He moved over to her and saw that she held something silver in her hands. It was a pachinko ball. He smiled down at her despite the fact that he wanted to cry. His survival instincts reminded him at that moment that he was supposed to be finding an escape route. He slid his one arm around Ryoko's shoulders and the other under her legs and carried her to the window. He used his sword to bust out the glass and then gently set her out. He climbed out after and scanned the rooftop for guards. He quickly shot the only two he saw with the confiscated bow and took shelter. Down in the castle courtyard, stood Shiro, surrounded by guards.

"Come out, come out where ever you are Prince." Shiro called. The haunting tone of his voice would have made any man cringe but Ryoushi was no ordinary man. He was the Hunter, and Ryoko was his beloved Wolf. He stole a peek over the edge of the roof and calculated his exact shot. He had one arrow left, and one target.

"Do you want us to flush them out my Lord?" A guard asked. Ryoushi took a deep breath and waited for the inevitable order to be given.

"No." Shiro replied. Ryoushi let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "The Prince has to play my game first." Shiro laughed and Ryoushi felt his stomach flop. He hugged Ryoko tighter to him and prayed that this nightmare would end and he would wake up, holding her safely in his arms. There was no escape, the roof was too steep. Jumping from any angle would be fatal, and there was no way Ryoushi could defeat every guard. He knew it was hopeless and yet when he looked down at Ryoko's face he knew he had to try. He laid her up against the wall they were hiding behind and got ready for his chance to strike.

"But my Lord." The guard pleaded.

"Prince!" Shiro called, completely ignoring the guard. "Do you still want her even though she can never really be yours?" His words cut Ryoushi deeply but he remaind focused. "Even though I have claimed her for myself?" Shiro's face became psychotically twisted. He paced while he spoke making it difficult for Ryoushi to get a good shot. "She is mine, and no one will take her from me!" Shiro screamed. He stopped and threw up his hands. Ryoushi took that opportunity to sink the last arrow deep into his chest. The guards were sent into an uproar as Shiro hit the ground.

Ryoushi scooped up Ryoko and finally spotted an escape route. There was a large wagon full of hay only about ten feet below them. It was right next to the stable and Ryoushi could see his horse. He took a deep breath and jumped. They landed safely in the hay and Ryoushi was quick to sneak out the back of the wagon and into the barn. He carried Ryoko carefully and threw her over his horse. He then swung up into the saddle and made a clean exit while all the guards were busy with Shiro.

He pushed the horse as fast as he could. He didn't feel like it was safe enough to slow up until he was in the safety of the woods. He wanted to go to Ryoko's house but something told him to press on. He rode on until he came to the same little clearing where he first woke up in this strange world. He stopped the horse and slid to the ground. He pulled Ryoko down and placed her on the soft blanket of flowers that graced the forest floor.

"Ryoko?" He begged to her unconscious form. "Please wake up." He whispered and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. He waited and prayed to see her amber eyes open again. When nothing happened he began to feel desperate. He wondered if just maybe there was some truth to all of the fairytales he had heard as a child. Maybe sharing true love's kiss would awaken his beloved wolf. He decided that it was worth a shot so he bent down and half closed his eyes.

In that second the sleeping powder Shiro had given Ryoko wore off. She stared up at a very Princely looking Ryoushi and was shocked to see his lips dangerously close to hers. When he noticed that she was awake he smiled and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry Ryoko. I know how to wake a sleeping Princess." He said, his heart soaring. He leaned in and closed his eyes. Ryoko, still dazed and confused, blushed furiously. Her head was screaming to push him away, but her heart was overriding every educated notion. She closed her eyes and all her tension melted away. His lips were millimeters from hers, she could feel his warm breath, and it tickled.

Suddenly there was a blinding white flash and Ryoushi sat straight up in bed. When his head cleared he sighed and got ready for the day. He was supposed to be happy that his nightmare wasn't real, but he couldn't help but regret not getting to turn said nightmare into the best dream he had ever had. When he finally caught up to his friends outside the school he called out to them. The next few minutes were a blur but when he came around there was a stinging pain in his jaw.

Ryoko avoided him for the rest of the day. He was beginning to think that she somehow found out about his dream, and what he almost did. That however was impossible, he hadn't told anyone about his dream. When school was over and everyone had gone home he spotted her next to the gate. She was leaning against a brick wall, and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ryoko-san?" He called. He smiled and stepped toward her.

"Yes, my Prince?" She replied automatically. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she had said. Ryoushi smiled and stared at her in disbelief. "I-I-I mean Morino-kun." She stammered. Ryoushi walked up to her and bowed.

"My Princess." He said grabbing her hand and giving it a quick kiss. She blushed and balled her fist. He prepared himself for her crushing blow but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw that she was a few inches from him. Her eyes were glued to her shoes and her face resembled a ripe strawberry. Feeling brave Ryoushi brushed that same stand of hair out of her face. Her eyes shot up to meet his and they were locked in a breathtaking moment. Everything Ryoko felt was easily seen in her amber eyes, never had Ryoushi seen eyes more beautiful.

Her eyes fluttered closed and Ryoushi leaned in. He kissed her softly and sweetly. He ran one hand into her hair and the other around her waist. He gently pulled her closer and she finally melted into him. She placed her hands on his chested and leaned into his kiss. Oxygen deprived, they pulled apart, and Ryoushi rested his forehead on hers. He noticed her eyes were still closed and she was having trouble catching her breath. He kissed the tip of her nose and felt her shiver. Shaking her head she leaned back and Ryoushi wanted to pull her back in but let her have her space. She dug her hand in her pocket and produced a little silver pachinko ball.

The two were so engrossed with each other that they were completely unaware that the entire Otogi Bank was watching. Ringo, of course, was leading the pack. She sat in a nearby tree, a little picnic basket at her side and a satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
